Planet Vegeta
, formerly known as , is the home planet of Goku, Vegeta, and all other native Saiyans, Tuffles and Plants in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. In Dragon Ball GT, Baby wishes to Ultimate Shenron for Planet Vegeta to be restored in Earth's Solar System. Upon being restored Baby renames the planet to , also called New Planet Plant or the Tuffle Planet.Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 It exists in Universe 6 under the name Planet Tuffle. Planet Vegeta was not the native planet of the Saiyans, but Planet Sadala was and they only relocated to Planet Vegeta after Sadala's destruction. Planet description Planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga. It is known to possess at least ten times the gravity of planet Earth (whether this means that Planet Vegeta is a physically larger world, merely a denser one, or both, is not explained). This intense gravity gives the Saiyans their natural physical resiliency and power. The Tuffles, the other race on Planet Vegeta, appear to have evolved along different lines by having smaller bodies so that the gravity affects them less.Daizenshuu 5, 1995 In the anime, Planet Vegeta appears to be a harsh desert world with a yellow/red sky instead of blue. It has at least two natural satellites, and there is a full moon every 100 years or 8 years (depending on the dub). Planet Vegeta seemed to be in ruins about 100 years before Vegeta and Nappa land on Earth. By using the Pendulum Room in an anime-only segment, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu travel to the planet spiritually, only to be thrashed by the two illusion Saiyans there, Brocco and Panbukin, who say "No one comes to Vegeta!" during their encounter with the Dragon Team. The four Z Fighters do not seem to be under higher gravity while they are there. However, this is only a spiritual experience, and they come back afterward. History Universe 7 Plantians In the manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, the planet is shown to be inhabited by a race known as the Plantians in the distant past. Bardock somehow is sent back in time, and saves the planet from Frieza's ancestor, Chilled. The Plantians do not seem to recognize him as a Saiyan, and Chilled has never heard of the race. History of the Tuffles and Saiyans Planet Plant was later home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race, native to planet Plant, who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were average-sized, but very strong and brutal. Despite their incredible powers, the Saiyans were primitive and backwards, and lived in small clans scattered across the deserts of Plant. King Kai and Dr. Lychee in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as well as Baby in Dragon Ball GT state that the Saiyans were not originally from Planet Plant;Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files vol.1, page 74 they came to the planet in Age 550, apparently seeking refuge from their previous home world. Meanwhile, the Tuffles used their ingenuity to create large metropolis in which to live, and were fairly prosperous. Their life was a peaceful one, until suddenly, around Age 720, the Saiyans decided to attack. What started the war is debatable, according to Vegeta the Saiyans were treated poorly, essentially like slaves, by the Tuffles and forced to live in harsh conditions which forced them to rise up against them. Baby however argued that the Tuffles were a peaceful people and Saiyans launched an unprovoked attack against them. Both versions of the story are likely biased, but in either case, led by King Vegeta, the Saiyans declared war on the Tuffles, in a conflict known as the Saiyan-Tuffle war. According to King Kai, the clever King Vegeta started the war against the Tuffles to take over the planet after Saiyan numbers rose. The Saiyans were giants compared to the Tuffles but due to the latter's technology, they managed to keep an upper hand in the war. But then, around Age 730, something happened to give the Saiyans an upper hand. The full moon came up, something that only happens once every eight years, and the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into giant apes called Great Apes whenever exposed to the light of a full moon. In their new forms, they easily defeated and obliterated the Tuffles and took over the planet, renaming it Vegeta after their king. Exploitation by Frieza Soon, around Age 730, the Saiyans are discovered by the Arcosians and King Cold in Age 731. The Saiyans serve under King Cold and the Cold Force until annexed by Frieza in Age 732 due to King Cold retiring and handing the Cold Force over to his son which was rechristened as the Frieza Force. They found their race was strong and had a love of fighting so, they began to employ them in the Frieza Force to destroy races of people in order to take over their planets for the organization, and eventually bring about Frieza's goal of ruling the entire universe. Planet Vegeta was soon transformed into a military base, many of Frieza's men stationed alongside the Saiyans. Young Saiyans with low battle powers (Low Class Saiyans) were sent off to other planets to wipe out the inhabitants, making the planet fit to sell. The Saiyans increased their strength quickly and, around Age 735, Frieza became worried that they would become too powerful. While Frieza had little fear of lone Saiyans, their power in numbers was evident that it may be troublesome. Too prideful to admit it, he also harbored a secret fear of the legendary Super Saiyan which may arise; he had a premonition that it was not just a story. Zarbon suggested to Frieza that it would be prudent to wipe out the Saiyans before they grew more threatening. A few rebel Saiyans, including King Vegeta, sensed this and plotted against Frieza. The Saiyan Bardock survived an ambush which killed his friends, and vowed revenge on their treacherous master. They attacked Frieza, but his strength was overwhelming and he defeated them easily. To rid himself of the Saiyan menace forever, he destroyed the planet along with nearly all of the Saiyans, the only survivors being Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, Broly, Paragus, and two other unknown Saiyans. In the Dragon Ball Z movies and specials, the Saiyans Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Tarble also survived. Kakarot's departure from Planet Vegeta has several different accounts. In Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bardock and Gine steal an Attack Ball and send the 3 year old Kakarot off world to Earth unauthorized and in the confusion following the genocide it was assumed that Kakarot was sent to Earth by the Saiyan Army when in reality Bardock suspected Frieza's plans and sent his son off world just in case his suspicions where correct. According to Raditz's explaination in the anime, a flashback depicts an infant Kakarot being sent off world as it's being destroyed which is presumably Raditz's interpretation of what occured as his story was based upon the Frieza Force's cover story. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and Dragon Ball Z Kai, Goku is sent off world by the Saiyan Army as a newborn baby. The destruction of Planet Vegeta seems slightly different between the manga and the anime. In the anime, Frieza destroys the planet with a Supernova. In the manga, Frieza simply states that he attacked the planet (though he does state that he destroyed it when mentioning how Goku resembled the Saiyan that caused him trouble). Also, Raditz (in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z) states that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid three years before his arrival, in his big speech explaining Goku's backstory before Goku came to Earth,Dragon Ball Z episode 2, "Reunions" which is the story Frieza spread to keep the remaining Saiyans from turning on him.Dragon Ball Z episode 49, "The Prince Fights Back" Vegeta is told the same account shortly after the planet is destroyed. In the anime, King Kai tells Goku that Planet Vegeta was not destroyed by a single asteroid, but by many large asteroids drawn to planet Vegeta by the planet's Guardian himself in order to punish the Saiyans;Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" this story may have been fabricated to keep Goku from learning of Frieza and seeking him out (considering that King Kai later reveals that he is aware of the existence of Frieza, and begs Goku and other characters not to fight him because of his immense power), or based on the story of the original Super Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 (the Guardian of Planet Vegeta is a god wearing a cape, similar to the original design of the Super Saiyan God), or else King Kai might have been fooled by Frieza's rumor as well. Later, when Super Saiyan Goku faces Frieza on Namek, he says the Saiyans were destroyed because they killed innocent people, while Frieza remarks that he destroyed them because he did not like them. Rebirth Using the power of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, in Age 789, Baby resurrects the Tuffle home world right in Earth's orbit - wishing for it to be restored to the state it was in before the arrival of the Saiyans. He then begins to transport all of his mind-controlled Earthlings to New Plant, in hopes of creating a new Tuffle empire with Baby as their ruler. It is here that he does battle with Goku. During their battle, Goku is easily thrashed around, even as a Super Saiyan 3. As Goku lays defeated, he sets his eyes on the Earth's moon, orbiting high above. This causes him to receive Blutz Waves, sparking his transformation into a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. Goku then goes wild, and destroys everything in sight. It is not until Pan, his granddaughter, calms him down that Goku remembers who he is, which sparks his transformation into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 proves to be more than a match for Baby, and the evil Tuffle resorts to having Bulma (now his slave) create a Blutz Wave emitting machine, causing the evil Tuffle to become Great Ape Baby. As the battle between Goku and Baby continues, Kibito Kai uses the Sacred Water to kill off Baby's mind controlling infection, which restores all of Earth's people. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks then arrive on the battle field in an attempt to offer help. Uub, who had been eaten by Baby after his Transfiguration Beam had been redirected, suddenly attacks Baby from the inside. Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan give their energy to Goku. Once the process is complete, Goku attacks, and in a few short minutes, Baby is severely injured. The parasitic Tuffle then leaves Vegeta's body, and attempts to escape. However, Goku blasts him into oblivion with a powerful Kamehameha, which sends him right into the Sun. Later events Because of the wish made by Baby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls, they had been scattered across the galaxy/universe once more, thus the one-year deadline from the first wish made with Dragon Balls expired without the Black Star Dragon Balls in their original place, thus the world exploded. The Z Fighters then decided to transport all of Earth's people to New Plant, saving them from Earth's destruction. It is unknown what happened to New Plant, but it presumably stayed in Earth's orbit, acting as a replacement for the moon. Another possibility is that it was relocated (possibility to its original location within in Universe 7) or destroyed/removed after the Earth was restored with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Universe 2 When Team Universe 2 lost in the Tournament of Power, Tuffle was erased with the rest of Universe 2. It was later restored when the erased universes were restored by Android 17's wish. Universe 6 When Team Universe 6 lost in the Tournament of Power, Tuffle was erased with the rest of Universe 6. It was later restored when the erased universes were restored by Android 17's wish. The Neo Machine Mutant Tuffles Oren and Kamin were built here. Video Game Appearances Tuffle Planet is the twelfth and final level in ''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Enemies encountered there are Machine Mutants, Crushers, Mad Wrestler (Hammer), Mad Wrestler 2, Mad Wrestler 3, Evil Suit (Dollar), Evil Suit 2, Evil Suit 3, and the boss is Baby Vegeta in his final and Golden Great Ape forms. It is a battle stage in Dragon Ball Heroes, appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a DLC stage via the GT Pack 1 DLC, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Trivia *Each time Planet Vegeta is seen on a different occasion, it has a different appearance: the planet is red in Bardock - The Father of Goku, green/blue in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT, white in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and blue in its remake Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, it has rings when Raditz mentions it in the episode "The New Threat," and the planet looks like the Earth in King Kai's story as well as in Dodoria's story. *In an anime filler, King Kai claims that Planet Vegeta also had a guardian who, upset at the Saiyans' horrible behavior, decided to slaughter the Saiyans with a meteor shower. Later, the manga claims that the meteor that Raditz talked about was merely a cover-up for Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race, and the anime followed suit. Dodoria finally confirms that Frieza was responsible for the destruction of planet Vegeta when he explains the truth of the planet's end to Vegeta. **In Resurrection F and Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that Beerus had a role in Planet Vegeta's destruction as he asked Frieza to destroy it due to his dislike of King Vegeta for being stingy (it should be noted that Frieza had his own motives for destroying the planet and the Saiyans, though Frieza likely took Beerus' request into consideration when he decided to destroy it). Ironically this somewhat matches King Kai's story of a god destroying the planet due to being disgusted with the Saiyan's behavior, with the only difference being that Beerus is a God of Destruction instead of a Guardian and destroyed the planet by proxy through Frieza acting as his Agent of Destruction instead summoning a meteor shower. ***These similarities imply that King Kai may have been aware of Beerus' role in its destruction or at the very least suspected it. With the revelation of Beerus' role, it is possible that King Kai was for the most part telling Goku the truth in his retelling of Planet Vegeta's history as he had be truthful about the Saiyan-Tuffle War and was right about a god being involved in the planet's destruction, though he likely lied to avoid mentioning either of them to Goku (as he was fully aware of the dangers Goku would face if he were to challenge either of them and it would fit with King Kai's attempts later in the series to dissuade Goku from fighting either of them), by replacing Beerus and Frieza with the story of the Guardian and meteor shower while retaining a grain of truth (a God being involved with its destruction due to the evil of the Saiyans). *In the Dragon Ball Minus manga and it's film adaption in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, in addition to his fears of the Super Saiyan appearing being one of his reasons for the Genocide of the Saiyans, Frieza also considered the possibility of one of them becoming a Super Saiyan God, a legend which even Prince Vegeta was not aware of. Thus in the manga and the film, he destroyed the planet out of fear of both the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God, both of which would later be realized by both Goku and Vegeta who go on to obtain both forms. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Planet battle stage looks like the surface of Planet Vegeta or Planet Frieza 79. Gallery References Site Navigation de:Planet Vegeta pt-br:Planeta Vegeta es:Planeta Vegeta Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Places in the Second Universe Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Places in the Sixth Universe